


Frenzied

by lexthewreck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: It's pure smut with no actual plot whatsoever. This used to be part of one of my other Avengers fics, but I decided it didn't fit well in it, so I removed it and posted it on its own.





	

Bruce could do nothing but writhe in helpless pleasure under Tony, his salt and pepper curls dragging across the pillow as he was moved with each powerful jerk of Tony's hips. Sweat coated the length of Bruce’s form in a sheeny film, beaded on his forehead to roll in droplets into his hairline, pooled slightly in the hollow of his throat, gave a dewy luster to his skin. Chills swept along his body everywhere the sweat cooled, making him sensitive, every brush of skin on skin that much acuter. His breath came in rough, gasping pants through his parted lips, which were swollen and vaguely sore from kisses and nibbles and bites. His features were contorted into a grimace of pleasure, his eyes closed, brow furrowed. Above Bruce, Tony fucked hard and fast into the smaller man. With every other thrust, Tony's cock jabbed Bruce's prostate, the intense pangs of pleasure like electric currents to Bruce’s overtaxed system, wringing desperate, sobbing sounds from Bruce's throat, and Bruce could hear a husky quality entering his voice from use. His cock had taken on an angry flush, and it dripped precum onto his stomach. Bruce's hands clutched at Tony's biceps tightly enough to leave bruises in an adamant attempt to hold on despite the slippery layer of sweat that tried to prevent it. His ankles were crossed over the small of Tony's back to minimize the space between the two geniuses. Tony let out small grunts with each movement at the effort of keeping up his furious pace, but he didn't falter in his motions.

Bruce basked in the feel of Tony over him, of the power in Tony's hips as he fucked almost viciously into the Bruce. Bruce released his again slipping grip on Tony's arms only to start clinging to his back, blunt nails scratching at slick skin, feeling the hard muscles moving beneath the surface.

"Bruce, fuck," Tony rasped out, sounding breathless, and his voice made a shiver run through Bruce. He sounded wrecked, and Bruce felt a thrill at being the cause of it. He struggled against the pleasure to open his eyes; he had to see Tony, see the expressions as they flitted across his face. With his eyes cracked open, he could see Tony already looking down at Bruce, his brown eyes dark with desire. His normally carefully styled hair was a tousled mess that in no way detracted from his looks. He, too, was sweating, and it rolled down his temples. Tony’s biceps bulged on either side of Bruce’s head where Tony had his hands braced. Never breaking eye contact, Tony adjusted their position slightly, shifting his weight to his left arm so that he could get his right hand between their bodies.

When he wrapped his hand around Bruce's straining, weeping cock, Bruce felt near frenzied with the sensation. The calluses of Tony’s hand from all the time he spent in the workshop brought an abrupt shock of nearly unbearable pleasure, and a sharp cry came from Bruce. The pressure built within Bruce, tingling in his groin and back, his balls tightening, his leg muscles coiling tightly, pressing his heels into Tony’s back. Whimpering, pleading noises came from Bruce as he begged, "Yes, please, please, Tony, fuck, please, oh, oh," he babbled mindlessly, not aware of or caring what he was saying. He pressed his nails more firmly into the flesh of Tony’s back, knowing the reaction it would get from his lover.

"So good, Bruce, fuck, so good," Tony growled as he continued to stroke Bruce’s cock while still stimulating Bruce’s prostate, and Bruce came undone at the words of praise, at the feel of the rough skin of Tony’s hand on his cock, at the sensation of his ass, which was sore from the relentless pounding. Bruce came hard, his vision whiting out for a moment. Cum spurted from his cock, covering his torso with ropes of it, some landing on Tony’s hand and stomach. Bruce’s ass clenched down on Tony’s cock where he was still thrusting into Bruce. It wrung a primal sound from Tony’s throat, and he began thrusting wildly, chasing his own orgasm now but still working Bruce through his.

When Bruce calmed some, skin flushed, heart pounding thunderously, he leaned up to steal a passionate, messy kiss from his lover, their tongues twining, before pulling slightly back, their warm breaths mingling between them. "Come on, Tony," Bruce whispered against Tony's mouth. "Cum inside me. Fill me up."

Tony gave a snarl in response and leaned down to bite harshly at Bruce's neck, bringing a strangled moan from Bruce as the pain forced him through shuddering aftershocks that made his ass work around Tony’s cock. Tony thrust his hips a few more times before he stilled, sated. With his teeth still in Bruce’s skin, Tony allowed his weight to settle onto Bruce, apparently not caring that he was laying in Bruce’s cum. Bruce moved his legs from Tony’s back to his legs to entangle them, then moved his arms to wrap around Tony’s back rather than digging his nails there. He played slightly with the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck, not minding at all Tony’s weight above him.

After a moment to catch his breath, Tony lifted his head, releasing the now bruised skin, and kissed Bruce, as gently as he had been harsh before. "I love you," Tony murmured, rubbing his nose along Bruce's.

Bruce's heart constricted painfully in his chest at the words. It wasn't the first time Tony had said them, but the effect hadn't changed. Bruce had yet to say the words back, couldn’t bring himself to, even though it was true. He loved Tony, more than anything. He would do anything for Tony. But Bruce couldn’t say it. It frustrated him to no end, that he couldn’t verbally reassure Tony that he felt the same way. In an attempt to make up for it, to convey what he longed to say, Bruce always let his face relax into a doting smile, his eyes lighting up, and made sure that he and Tony were touching as much as possible.

And Tony, amazing, perfect Tony, understood, always understood, and was content with Bruce’s nonverbal communication, with the words left unsaid.

They stayed like for some unknown measure of time, kissing each other sweetly and relaxing in each other’s embrace. Soon, though, Tony removed himself from Bruce's body, making Bruce give a disappointed mewl that had Tony chuckling fondly and giving Bruce a kiss on the nose.

Tony got out of bed, and it was cold in the absence of his heat. Bruce shivered and curled into himself while he waited for Tony to return. The sound of running water reached Bruce’s ears, and Tony soon came back with a washcloth from the bathroom. He had Bruce turn onto his back and wiped away the evidence of his pleasure that lingered on his torso. The cool water made Bruce shiver, so Tony made quick work of it. He then wiped himself down and tossed the rag into the laundry bin before sliding under the blanket. Bruce immediately curled into Tony, burrowing into the heat and scent. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him close, letting Bruce bury his face into Tony’s neck.

"Goodnight, Babe," Tony whispered softly into Bruce's curls.

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in a comment. 
> 
> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
